


Tricks and Cake

by Michio_Mokota



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-04
Updated: 2017-04-06
Packaged: 2018-10-14 21:38:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10544764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Michio_Mokota/pseuds/Michio_Mokota
Summary: A card trick and a date in the place they're supposed to be spying on.[My piece for the ygoexchange for tumblr user yuuripean. Hope you like it!]





	1. Trick

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Yuuripean](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yuuripean/gifts).



> So she requested Yuri and Dennis, and there was a suggestion for them eating cake. And since I'm weird with writing, I wrote a two part story. Also because the first part didn't seem, 'shippy' enough. So here you go. Hope it's something you like.

There was a group of students gathered in the courtyard, under a tree that was out of view from any of the advisers that would be passing through.

“Now, for my next trick,” The person in the center asked, “I’ll need a volunteer.”

“What’s going on here?” Someone asked as he walked towards the group. They all turned around and went silent.

“Oh, Yuri, have you come to watch today?” The performer asked.

“Dennis, you know this stuff isn’t allowed here.” Yuri said flatly. “Do I have to turn you in for breaking the rules?”

“Aw, come on, we can have a little fun. It’s not hurting anyone.”

“It’s a distraction.” The group slowly started to disperse.

“Maybe, but it doesn’t hurt in the long run,” He walked towards him and smiled. “Here, I’ll do a trick, just for you. If you’re not impressed, you can turn me in. Sounds good?”

Yuri smirked, amused at his attempt.

“Sure, fine.” He chuckled.

“Wonderful.” He threw down a smoke bomb and then reappeared behind Yuri only with a deck in his hands.

“Alright, I think you might be familiar with this game. I shuffle the cards, you pick one, I guess it.” He nodded and reached out to grab a card, only for Dennis to pull them away from him.

“No no, I forgot to mention the change to this game. You don’t pick a card. You just think of one.”

Yuri cocked an eyebrow at that and then laughed.

“So, you’re telling me that I can think of any card, and that you’ll guess it? You really want to continue with this game when you’re going to lose right away.”

He shrugged and started shuffling it.

“I said I had to impress you, right?”

“Hm, I guess so.” Yuri said, turning serious again.

“Alright, now think of a card, any card.” He nodded.

“Okay.”

Dennis shuffled through it a little more and then smiled.

“Is this the one?” He pulled out Super Fusion, “Such a strong card, you definitely are a top student.”

Yuri was shocked, but it only lasted for a minute before he nodded.

“Impressive. I’m surprised you have that on you.” Dennis just laughed and put it back in the deck.

“So was that good enough for you?”

“Hm, no, once more. You just had a lucky guess.”

“Oh really? Fine then.” He started shuffling them again. “Tell me when you have one.”  
Yuri smiled slightly, knowing that the next card he’s pick wouldn’t be there.

“Okay, now try.”

Dennis thought for a moment, still fingering though the cards.

“Ah, here we go.” He pulled out a fusion card. “Starve Venom, how unique.”

Yuri’s shock lasted longer this time, but then is slowly started to turn into anger.

“How did you get that?” He patted his pockets, looking for his cards, only to find that they were gone. “How, did you?”

Dennis held them up and chuckled.

“You should always be careful, you know?”

“Just, give me those back or I’ll have you thrown off the island!”

“Woh woh, calm down.” Another smoke bomb went off and he was back under the tree. “No need to get so upset over a trick.”

Yuri checked his pockets again and found his card back in their place. He then turned around and started to walked away.

“So are you still going to turn me in?”

“I don’t want to see you doing these, ‘performances’ again.” He said, not looking back at him.

“Wonderful. But maybe I’ll have to show you a few more tricks in private.”

“Don’t count on it.”


	2. Cake

“I’m planning an invasion,” Leo said to Yuri who was standing next to him. “However, before I can go through with it there’s something I need to find first.”

“Find? So that means you don’t even know if you have the right place?” Yuri asked. He nodded.

“That’s why I need you and someone else to go and spy on the city for me.

“Sounds simple enough. So who is this other person?”

A door opened and a familiar face walked in.

“This is Dennis.”

“Oh, the thief.” Yuri said, not looking at him.

“Wow, such harsh words.” He said in a fake hurt tone.

Leo ignored them and continued talking.

“I’m sending both of you to a city called Heartland, though, this city is different from the ones you’d find around here.”

“Spare us the details sir, we can read up on it later.” Dennis said, “Just show us what we need to look for and we’ll be on our way.”

* * *

“So this is who we’re looking for?” Yuri asked as he looked at the picture. It was a girl who was also a student of Academia.

“Well, kind of.” Dennis said grabbing the picture from him. “This girl right here is Serena, however the Professor believes that there’s a girl who looks just like her running around in this city.”

“How strange,” he signed, “This is going to be a long mission. Unless we get lucky and she shows her face quickly.”

“Aw, come on, it’s not that bad. We can enjoy our time while we’re here.”

“Like I could enjoy myself when I have to hang around with a thief.” Yuri said with a huff.

“Hey hey, no need to act like that. It was just a trick.”

“Sure it was.” He rolled his eyes.

“Are you going to hold that above my head forever? How sad.” Dennis said in a hurt tone. “Here, I’ll make it up to you. I’ll buy you lunch. How does that sound?”

“You’re going to make up stealing my cards, with lunch?” Yuri laughed a little. “Sounds more like you want a date if you ask me.”

“Hey, you’re the one putting words in my mouth.” He shrugged. “So, are you going to take the offer? Or?”

“Fine fine, sure.” He waved his hand, as if shooing him off. “Stop standing there and go find a place then.”

Dennis lead them around for a few minutes, until he found a small cafe.

“Here, this looks good.” He said as they sat down. “So, have you ever been to something like this before?”

“No. Nothing like this is at Academia.” A waitress game them a weird look which Yuri returned with a glare. “Are you sure this isn’t a date?”

“Wow, have you never left that island before?” He laughed a little. “And no, I promise you this isn’t. Unless you want it to be.”

“Stop saying it like that,” Yuri sighed, somewhat annoyed. “And to answer your other question; Yes, I’ve never left. I’ve had no reason to.”

“Wow, how boring.” He leaned back. “There’s so much to see outside from there.”

“Sure there is.” He said in an unconvinced tone.

A waitress set a plate of cake on their tablet and quickly left.

“Oh that was fast.” Dennis said, picking up a fork. Yuri looked at it slightly confused.

“I thought this was supposed to be lunch, not just sweets.”

“If you don’t like it I’ll get you something different later.” He held of a little piece for Yuri to try. “Now taste some and try to enjoy yourself.”

He hesitated for a second, but then took a bite. He closed his eyes and smiled a little, savoring the taste.

“From that look you have, I guess you liked it.” Dennis chuckled a little.

“Hm, I guess it was, okay.”

“You sure it’s just that?” He asked, holding up another piece in front of Yuri’s face, who ate it without a second thought.

“This still feels like a date to me.”

“And like I keep telling you, it’s only a date if you want it to be, Yuri.” Dennis smirked.


End file.
